Panama Sunrise
by Dynamite Eagle
Summary: Four years after the Orphan Attack, the l'Cie have all moved on. Hope was the exception. After losing his father to cancer, he falls into a deep depression and resorts to cutting his wrists. Lightning plans to help him. LxH, Rated M for sex and violence.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note: So, this is my first FFXIII fanfic. It will be rated M for language, mature themes, sex, and extreme violence.**

**Also, I don't own Final Fantasy. Wish I did, though. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Hope, where were you? It's 2:30 in the morning!" Lightning exclaimed, shifting from her position on the recliner. She was dressed like she should have been in bed hours ago. A dark blue, silk night dress covered her shapely figure.<p>

"Its none of your damn business. And you aren't my mom, Farron. Stop trying to be." Hope walked through the living room and started up the stairs before stopping and turning to face Lightning. "And what the fuck are you doing in my house? Show yourself out, before I do it for you." Hope glared at the pink haired woman, willing her to move with his cold, green eyes.

"Hope, what's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?" Lightning almost fell to her knees, as tears began to flow down her face.

"No, Farron. I don't love you anymore. You lost that and my respect 3 weeks ago. Now get out of my house before I call the police." Hope stood firm, as Lightning collected herself and walked out the door. Hope swiftly followed and made sure the door was locked.

It wasn't always like this.

It had been 4 years since the Orphan Attack. Vanille and Fang were still in crystal stasis down on Gran Pulse – and became a statue of the last stand made by the l'Cie. Snow and Serah lived happily in New Bodhum, and were expecting their second child. Sazh was seeing a woman in New Bodhum, and quickly took up residence there with his son, Dajh. Lightning now lived in Palumpolum, as did Hope. Hope was eighteen now, and a senior in high school. He only had two more weeks until he graduated. But the Maker just had to throw a monkey wrench into Mr. Estheim's plans, as per the norm.

* * *

><p><em>September, 10 months ago:<em>

_Hope fell to his knees at the muddy gravesite. His cries of anguish could be heard on Pulse. Four years ago, his mother, Nora was killed during the Hanging Edge Incident. Now his father, Bartholomew had passed away of cancer. Hope was all alone now. He didn't have anyone to live with, and it seemed his life was slowly slipping away from him. He spent four hours crying in the rain. When he finally returned back to his father's, no, his house, he quickly went upstairs to his room. He grabbed his survival knife, not unlike Lightning's, and opened it. He thought about it for a minute and brought the knife with him downstairs into the living room. He quickly scribbled what were to be his final words to anyone who happened to come by and stabbed the knife through the top of the wooden coffee table and the corner of the note. He then walked out to the balcony. Hope stood on the ledge and prepared to jump off. "Goodbye, everyone...not like you'll miss me anyway." And with that, Hope leapt._

"_You idiot!" Hope looked up while falling. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Lightning. He looked away before feeling someone grab him around the waist, and heard the snapping of fingers._

_Hope was sitting on the loveseat bundled up in blankets while Claire 'Lightning' Farron sat down next to him. "Why, Hope? Why would you jump? Do you ever think? Did you think how much you would hurt everyone if we found you dead?" Pause. "Did you think about how I would feel?" _

"_I'm just the red-headed step-child around here, Lightning. No one gives a damn about me. I'm all alone, in case you haven't noticed. My parents are dead. I go to school and get bullied and beaten because everyone knows I was a l'Cie. I come home and I cry myself to sleep. I'm not worth anything anymore." Hope shook violently as he sobbed, all his sadness finally coming out. Lightning embraced him tightly as Hope seemed to cry endlessly on her shoulder. Lightning sighed. 'How did it all come to this?' She wondered. Hope was such a strong boy. Sure, he started off insecure, but by the end of the crisis, he was a man in Lightning's eyes. And slowly but surely she began to fall for him. All she could do for him tonight was be with him and pray that he calmed down. 'Maker, I swear I will fix this.'_

_Hope woke up with a nasty crick in his neck. He quickly adjusted himself, and noticed a weight on his lap and on his shoulder. He looked down to see Lightning cuddled up to him. He looked at his wrists. Slashed up and down, from all of the times he had cut himself. 'It feels good,' he'd tell himself. 'It takes away the pain.' He looked down and wondered if he'd be able to get away with murdering himself now. The clock read 4:54 AM. Lightning was fast asleep. The knife was still embedded in the wood. 'That would make too much noise…fuck it.' He got up from his position and set Lightning back the way she was. He pulled the knife out from the wood and closed it. What he didn't notice was the fact that Lightning was wide awake, with her eyes closed. She was watching him though. When she heard him go into the bathroom, she relaxed a little. When she heard a sigh of relief, she relaxed even more. When she heard a thump on the floor, Lightning flew off of the couch and to the bathroom to see Hope on the floor with deep gashes in his wrists and forearms, the shower was still turned on, the floor stained with his blood. Lightning tore the curtain off of its hook, and cradled his body. _

'_Hope, what's the matter with you?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's the first chapter. I don't know where this idea came from, but I'm excited writing it. I hope you all will enjoy reading it. Any reviews would be appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. Flames won't really hurt me, only make me stronger.<strong>

**~Dynamite Eagle**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Author's Note: So I just want to get this out here. A lot of the depressing material in this fic has happened to me. The slashing of my wrists, attempted suicides, etc. I'm happy to say that I have not been depressed in a long time, but drawing from reality helps to make the story believable in my eyes.**

**Also, there will be frequent time hops here and there. In this chapter, we go from September to June, and in the next chapter, we'll hop back to September.**

**Shenaisdark3: I promise you things get better for Hope. I don't like writing sad endings. I won't say how things get better, you'll just have to read for yourself. =)**

* * *

><p><em>Lightning sat at Hope's bedside for the past three days without sleeping. She held his frosty hand in hers the entire time. On her way to the hospital she had called up Serah and let her know, and of course Snow came too. They told Sazh, and he told Vanille and Fang. Later that night, there was an impromptu reunion in Hope's hospital room. Lightning had brought the suicide note Hope had written with her, and was reading it out loud to the people in the room, after asking the doctors and nurse for privacy once Hope had been stabilized.<em>

"_**Dear Whoever Is Reading This,**_

_**I want to say goodbye. I'm positive there's no point in writing this, since no one gives a damn about me anyways. I've always held everyone back, and I'm damaged goods. I cry myself to sleep every night, and cut my wrists in the bathroom at school. It feels good. It relieves the pain. I should've never gone back to school. No one likes l'Cie…I get beaten violently daily, students and teachers. And if I don't show up, they call the police. I'm scared. Truth be told, I've got nothing left here. I attempted to help save the world, and just held everyone back. I think I would have a nicer time with my parents in heaven, but Maker will probably throw me in Hell for being a l'Cie…Life is such a precious gift, and here I am, about to throw it away, guess for once in my life you can call me selfish. I never even got to tell the woman who I cherished the most I loved her…Fuck it. **_

_**Goodbye, and Good Riddance,**_

_**Hope Estheim"**_

_Lightning was bawling by the time she was halfway through reading it, so Snow had taken over. By the end of the letter, everyone was in tears. Lightning was on the floor kneeling, and Snow helped her up and hugged her. Everyone joined in. Hope's eyes opened._

"_Am I finally dead?" Hope mumbled. Then he noticed the crowd in his room. "For fuck's sake." He sighed and looked to the ceiling. He then felt a pain on his right cheek._

"_Don't you _ever_ do that again, Hope…" Lightning was hugging him and crying her eyes out again._

"_Kiddo, we need to have a talk about this." Snow was also crying, and Sazh spoke up next. _

"_Why haven't you spoken to anyone about this? Hope, look at me, damn you!" Sazh reprimanded as Hope looked lifelessly at him. "Hope, why haven't you spoken to any of us about this?"_

"_You're always so busy! All of you! Sazh, you have to take care of Dajh, and your girlfriend, Snow has Serah to take care of now that she's pregnant, Light is always working, and Fang and Vanille don't live anywhere close to us! I don't have the money to pay for any of the bills in the house. I don't have a job! I don't have a phone, I don't even have the money to send a letter out! I bet before tonight, each and every one of you forgot about me! You all have lives to live, why are you worrying about me? Just let me die in peace!" Hope was crying by the end of his rant as well. Lightning was softly beating on his chest._

"_You idiot! I was on my way to your house when I caught you about to jump from the top of Felix Heights! I was coming to visit you because it had been too long and I figured you were lonely… I should've gone sooner. Hope, please drop this idea of killing yourself. You have all of us scared half to death right now! And who was this woman you love…? If it makes you happy, I will drag her here right now so you can tell her…" Inside, Lightning was praying to the Maker that she was that woman. She had planned on confessing to him that night, and her heart was slowly sinking in her chest._

"_Light, there's no need for that…" Hope sighed and looked at Lightning. "I'm already looking at her. But you would never love a kid like me, Light…"_

"_You fucking idiot!" Lightning growled slightly and moved closer to Hope. She captured his lips in a hungry kiss and then spoke again. "You aren't a kid anymore, Hope. And you need help. Once they let you out of here, you're staying with Serah, Snow, and I. No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" And when we get there, we're sitting down and talking about this depression of yours, got it?" She kissed him again, and everyone let out a breath they had no idea they were holding._

* * *

><p><strong>June<strong>

_Hope made his way out of the house as stealthily as he could while carrying a gigantic duffel bag. No, he wasn't leaving Lightning, Serah and Snow's house for good, but tonight was fight night. He may have been a bit over dramatic when he said _everyone_ at school hated him. There was a small group that respected him for what he had been through, and had quickly asked him if he was interested in joining the PFC – Palumpolum Fight Club. One of the sewer drains had been cleaned out and opened up, and was big enough to have a makeshift ring put up, with more than enough space for a crowd. And every second Saturday of the month, the PFC convened, and had a fight night. Hope was advertised on every card in school. He was advertised as undefeated. And every fight night, almost the entire school showed up to watch the reject 'lose his fight, and hopefully die in the process'. Tonight was going to be his retirement fight. There wouldn't be another month during his high school career. Hope had been doing this for going on 3 years now, and he never lost a fight. On his way out, Hope closed the house's front door. Lightning was never a very heavy sleeper. She heard Hope leaving, and immediately got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and hoodie, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She grabbed her gunblade and holster and made her way out of the house, silently tracking Hope. She saw him walk in the back way of the drainpipe, and walked around to the other side to see a massive crowd of people. She got on line. When she got to the bouncer, who was a senior and almost as big as Snow was, he stopped her. "Where do you think you're going, lady?" Lighning flashed her Guardian Corps. ID and spoke._

"_I want to check this out," She pulled out her gunblade and gracefully opened it. She pointed her blade at the bouncer's throat. "Now if you don't want to get gutted, give me back my ID, and let me in." The bouncer gulped and stood aside._

"_Seating is best in the front row." He handed her a ticket and gulped as she finally moved on. He began to let more people in._

'_What the hell is Hope doing here? I didn't know he was interested in fighting…But where is he?' She continued walking around inside the drainpipe, looking for any sign of her Hope. It wasn't surprising when she jumped out of her skin as the announcer got on the microphone. She quickly hurried to her seat – it would be easier to find Hope when everyone was seated._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the PFC's Fight Night: June! We have some killer fights set up for you tonight, especially your main event, where PFC champion Nicholas Barr will take on the undefeated Fallen Angel, Hope Estheim in his last fight - a Taipei showdown! But lets get started with the first fight of the night!" Lightning noted that almost the entire crowd erupted into cheers when hearing the name Nicholas Barr. She also noted that they were attempting to boo Hope Estheim out of the drainpipe even though he wasn't fighting yet. Her mind began to race. She zoned out, thinking about what drove Hope to participate in this kind of spectacle. Her mind was racing when the announcer got on the microphone yet again. "And now, it's time…for your main event of the evening! The rules of the Taipei showdown are simple. Dip your taped fists and kickpads into super glue, then into broken glass. Loser is the man who gets so beaten that he can't answer the ten count." Lightning gasped audibly. Hope was looking to get killed! 'He doesn't fight hand to hand that well, and he's against the 'champion'? I should stop this… But that announcer did say this was his last match. We'll see how this plans out. I need to give Hope more credit.' _

_Now that Lightning wasn't zoned out, she noted the blaring music come over the P.A. system that was set up. A taller man walked out, his head shaven, he had a tank top and cut off jeans on as he made his way into the 'ring'. Really, it was four metal support beams with garden hoses wrapped around them. As that man stepped into the ring, the heavy metal music stopped. A piano sounded as a woman began to sing. When a man began to rap, she looked as Hope walked out from behind the curtain to deafening boos. She listened to the music carefully. When the chorus hit, the woman was singing about being invincible. Lightning softened at that. 'He really is invincible, after all he's been through.' She watched with intent as he stepped into the ring. He had loose tan cargo shorts on, kickpads covered with tape, and his hands were taped up to the forearm. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she looked at every detail of his torso, shocked to see dozens of little nicks and scars on it. Lightning also noted that he was very pale, a sharp contrast to the darker skinned Barr._

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the introductions. To my left, in the jean shorts, he is your PFC Champion, with a record of 13-4, he stands at six feet even, weighing in at one hundred and seventy-five pounds, Nicholas Barr!" The crowd went wild, as Barr posed for the crowd before turning around and dipping his hands and taped kickpads in glue and then broken glass._

"_To my right, in the cargos. This man has gone undefeated for the three years he's been involved in the PFC. His record is 29-0. Tonight is his final match. He stands tonight at six feet and one inch, weighing one hundred and forty-two pounds… The Fallen Angel, Hope Estheim!" The crowd got even louder trying to boo Hope away. He didn't bother posing, and got to getting the glass on his hands and kickpads. Lightning looked on with disdain. _

'_How dare you boo him! He helped to save the world, and this is how you treat him? I guess I know why he feels the way he feels. Hope, you don't have to be lonely anymore…' Lightning was raging on the inside. _

_The ref stood between the two as he explained the rules. He looked at the two and asked if they were ready. Nicholas and Hope gave each other a fist bump as a sign of respect before nodding to the ref. The bell sounded, and the fight was on. Lightning quickly analyzed the stances of both fighters. She noted that Hope's stance was impeccable. He had his upper half and his lower half protected, and he was loose, a slight hop in his step told her this. Nicholas on the other hand had a stance that was full of holes. The right side of his torso was exposed, as well as his left cheek. 'Hope has this in the bag. He should pick this guy apart.' She reasoned with herself. Lightning told herself that the only bloodshed she would be seeing would be from cuts on Barr. Boy, was she wrong._

_Barr may have had holes in his stance, but for a man of his size he was quick. 'He's not the champion for nothing,' Lightning sighed. This was going to be hard to watch. Barr quickly parried Hope's feint, and scored with a mean left hook to Hope's cheek. Hope recovered quickly and ducked a right hook and scored with a body shot. His cheek was bleeding now, as was Barr's stomach. Hope saw a straight jab heading for his face and bent backwards to parry it. As he came back, he threw a nasty right hook that connected with Barr's cheek, cutting it open, and sending him to the floor. The ref began to count, and Hope took a breath in. Barr was up after three, and the ref signaled for the fighters to begin again. Barr threw a wild punch that connected with Hope's left ear, scratching it up. Hope stumbled a bit. He regained his senses, and blocked a left jab coming for his face, and threw a roundhouse kick with his left foot aimed at Barr's ribcage. Connecting, Hope drew his right foot back and telegraphed another roundhouse kick, this time aimed at Barr's right temple. He connected, and Barr looked to be knocked out. Both men were bloody. The ref reached the count of nine, and Barr just couldn't get up. The ref counted to ten, and the crowd began to riot. They started throwing drinks, food, anything they had in their hands at Hope. The announcer grabbed the microphone for the final time that night. "Your winner by knockout, the Undefeated Fallen Angel, Hope Estheim!" Lightning began to cheer for him. Hope helped Barr up, and the two embraced. Lightning hopped over the 'ropes' and hugged the bloody Hope._

_Hope was angry. No, furious. Lightning had followed him. 'At least she didn't interfere,' He tried to ration with himself. He had won his retirement match. He had no plans of coming back to fight. He felt something wet and warm on his shoulder. He knew it was Lightning crying, because he never took a shot to the shoulder. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at an arm's distance. "What are you doing here, Light? Why did you follow me?"_

_She wiped her eyes, and looked at him. "How was I supposed to know where you were going? After the past few days, I think I have a right to be concerned for you, Hope…" She trailed off, and hugged him again. She mumbled something into his shoulder. "I love you, too…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had the idea of a fight club in a dream. Thought it would translate pretty well here. If it didn't, oh well.**

**-Dynamite Eagle**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates in the past two months. I've been really busy with college lately, and to be honest some personal issues as well. As I write this, it's very late, but I had a spark of inspiration that I don't often get, so I had to get this onto paper. **

**One quick thing to mention: I'm trying something new with this chapter. It's going to skip to present time, and the majority, if not all, of it will be in first person from Lightning's perspective.**

**And last but not least: I don't own Final Fantasy. I own this plot. **

* * *

><p>You know, my mother once had a saying: "You don't know what you have until it's gone." You would think that losing my parents would make me an expert on the subject. Recently, I've been starting to believe that I just received my degree. I don't have anything with meaning in my life anymore. I had friends, and I was in a relationship with the best man I could've asked for. And then I blew it. Yeah. The great Lightning made a great big fuck up. Hope and I had only been official for about a week. I was completely in love with him, and the feeling was mutual. It happened after his retirement fight. I thought I could save him. I was dead wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Serah had managed to get Fang and Vanille into town and insisted on a girl's night out. Everything was going good, until the subject of Hope arose. My grip on the glass of water I was nursing tightened, because contrary to popular belief I'm straightedge. If I'm going to have fun, I want to remember it. Now, something important to note here; on Cocoon, the drinking age was 16. All the kids liked to get fucked up and do stupid shit. Hope wasn't one of them – he had revealed a secret to me. He was just like me. But, I digress. Serah was gushing to Fang and Vanille how cute we were together, and how much happier Hope was overall. A small smile graced my features - I was making a difference in someone's life after all.<p>

All sounds well and good right? Those assholes from his high school didn't seem to think so. When his name was spoken, I heard a giant crash. A coincidence, surely. Until I heard footsteps and felt hot breath on the right side of my neck. It was one of those punks from the fight night who had been screaming for Hope's blood. Fast forward a split second, and the four of us were surrounded. Serah had convinced us not to bring along our weapons – stupid, really – and we had paid for it. This kid towered over me. I'm five-foot-seven, kind of tall for a girl, and this guy had to be at least seven feet tall. Bigger than my sister's fiancé by far. He had locked my hands behind my back with one of his. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I remember retching. I tried to lift one of my legs to _demoralize_ him a bit, and found that I couldn't. I looked down slightly, and noticed that my ankles were shackled. When I looked up, his face met mine. He had tried to kiss me, but it was more like he was trying to eat my face off. When he had finished, he looked me dead in the eye and told me "A fine woman like yourself shouldn't be hanging around l'Cie scum like him." That was all he could get out before I snaked my right hand away from his and knocked him out. I helped my friends as best I could, and we left shortly after.

I trudged into the Hope's house, and looked at the time. 3:58 AM. I walked to our bedroom, shook my shoes off and crawled into bed next to Hope. As soon as I hit the sheets, he jumped. He turned on the lights, and looked at me. I never knew the bastard had ripped my clothes so bad. Not to mention the fact that I smelt like cheap booze. I think you can all guess what happened. I tried explaining myself to him, but he wouldn't have it. He was so used to being rejected, that he just packed my things and showed me the door.

* * *

><p>Today's date is September 24th 4AF. He's completely ignored the female side of what used to be our group since that night. He's ignored the male side since about two weeks ago when they tried to help me plead my case to him. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I go to work, I come home, and I go to sleep. When I sleep I constantly dream of him. I can't help it anymore. He was my knight in shining armor for so many years, and I can't do anything right. A thought crosses my mind – tomorrow is his last day before he leaves for an Academy that has opened up on Pulse. I grab my survival knife and open it. I look at my left wrist and think to myself. "Oh, the irony." I pull the knife across the pale flesh on my wrist just as someone knocks on my door. A scream rips from my throat as I hear wood shattering. My line of sight goes blurry and then everything goes black. But I could've sworn I saw green eyes looking at me with concern. I don't remember much else…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's Prologue Part 3. I think the story is shaping up nicely, I got chills writing this one. I'd appreciate reviews, it helps to motivate me. I'll try to write more, I promise.<strong>


	4. Prologue Part 4

**A/N: Should only be one more chapter until the actual story happens. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. A shame.**

* * *

><p>I never liked my school. Now I outright hated them. Every student from the senior class was supposed to perform at the annual end of the year talent festival this year. I was no exception. I tried faking illness, but Lightning was by my side the entire time and debunked that. I have talent – I play guitar and I sing. Apparently very well. Lightning made me pick three songs to play, and I knew I couldn't weasel out of this one. It wouldn't do for me to upset the woman who cared for me unconditionally since my suicide attempts. It wouldn't do for me to upset Lightning. It wouldn't do for me to upset my girlfriend.<p>

So I sucked it up and explained to her that I was terrified of going up on stage. I didn't have stage fright, oh no. I was terrified of getting hurt again. She just hugged me and dialed her phone 5 times. The old group was getting back together. She told me that whether the supervisor of the talent festival liked it or not, the entire party would stand on stage in front of me, and Lightning by my side.

I had a week to pick three songs and practice them. I asked Lightning not to watch or listen while I did – I wanted my skills to be a surprise. I looked through my records, trying to find something worth playing. Thank the Maker I have good taste in music. I saw three records I enjoyed and realized I already knew how to play the songs I had thought of. What luck.

* * *

><p>The night droned on and on. Lightning stared on in disapproval as many lame and cookie cutter talents were displayed. She looked over to her boyfriend and spun his guitar around so it was on his back. She kissed him and rested her forehead on his. "You're going to do fine, hun. I believe in you. We all believe in you. And we aren't going to let you get hurt. Got it?" Hope just nodded, not wanting to say anything and risk ruining his voice. Snow appeared next to his sister-in-law and looked at the two of them.<p>

"You ready, big guy?" Hope just nodded. Snow put his hands on each side of Hope's head and leaned in, touching foreheads. "I want you to play your heart out. Just know that we have your back." Snow turned to Lightning and nodded. "Everyone is set up. It's time for Hope to get out there and rock the house!" Snow laughed at his joke, while Lightning and Hope just held their hands to their faces. Hope took a deep breath and walked out, Lightning and Snow standing in front.

"Its time for the next performance! Please welcome to the stage, Mr. Hope Estheim and his family!" A massive chorus of boos erupted from the crowd when Hope's name was announced, and the party on stage just scowled. Sazh, his girlfriend, and Dajh stood to the far left. Next to them stood Vanille. Fang stood next to Vanille. Snow and Serah stood farther right, giving every one a view of Hope and Lightning, who stood to his right. Hope sat on a barstool in the center and adjusted his microphone.

"This first song is called Send the Pain Below." Hope took two breaths into the microphone before starting to strum rhythmically.

_I liked having hurt,_

_So send the pain below where I need it,_

_You used to beg me to take care of things,_

_And smile at the thought of me failing._

Lightning frowned at the lyrics, and stole a glance at her boyfriend. He was getting into it, slowly rocking his head as he sang softly. The crowd was stunned into silence.

_But long before, having hurt,_

_I'd send the pain below,_

_I'd send the pain below._

Hope ripped into his guitar, becoming faster with his strumming, the song becoming lighter.

_Much like suffocating,_

_I'd send the pain below..._

_Much like suffocating,_

_I'd send the pain below..._

Lightning looked at Hope with tears beginning to roll down her face, staining her make up. These lyrics were so powerful, and Hope was an excellent musician! The others looked at the two, and Lightning began to sway with the music.

_You used to run me away,_

_All while laughing._

_Then cry about that fact,_

_'til I returned._

_But long before, having hurt,_

_I'd send the pain below,_

_I'd send the pain below._

All of the family aside from Hope and Lightning had their heads down. Lightning was still swaying to the music. The crowd was still silent in pure shock. Hope looked at Lightning and smiled a bit whilst singing.

_Much like suffocating,_

_I'd send the pain below..._

_Much like suffocating,_

_I'd send the pain below..._

Hope looked down at his guitar and began to strum faster. He swallowed quickly and pressed his lips to the microphone.

_I can't feel my chest,_

_Need more, drop down,_

_Closing in._

_I can't feel my chest,_

_Drop down._

_I liked, having hurt._

_So send the pain below,_

_So send the pain below._

Hope stopped strumming and looked up. His family was clapping and cheering for him. He smiled as the crowd was still shocked silent. Lightning smiled down at him, and he just nodded. He looked at the group and spoke to them, obscuring the microphone from carrying his voice. "Next one's Learn To Fly. Anyone know it? I don't wanna do the rest by myself." Fang, Sazh, and Serah nodded, surprising the group. Hope stood up and adjusted the microphone. He cleared his throat and spoke into it. "So, part of my family is going to help me out on this next one. This one's called Learn To Fly. Sing along if you know it."

Hope began to strum again, and this time it was a much lighter song. Lightning let out a breath. She couldn't take much more depressive music. She thought she was going to start bawling in the middle of the last one. Hope nodded to Fang, Sazh, and Serah and he began to sing. They knew their parts.

_Run and tell all of the angels,_

_This could take all night._

_Think I need a devil to help me get things right._

_Hook me up a new revolution,_

_Cause this one is a lie._

_We sat around laughing and watched the last one die…_

Hope looked at his family, and saw Lightning swaying again, Snow was standing with Vanille and Sazh's immediate family. They were all swaying as well. He looked at those gathered around the microphone and gave a quick nod as the guitar came in faster.

_I'm looking to the sky to save me,_

_Looking for a sign of life._

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright._

_I'm looking for a complication,_

_Looking cause I'm tired of trying._

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high…_

Hope smiled at his family's singing, and a light laugh escaped him as he began the next verse. Those on stage heard it, and looked at each other, smiling.

_I think I'm done nursing the patience,_

_It can wait one night._

_I'd give it all away if you give me one last try._

_We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life,_

_Run and tell the angels that everything's alright…_

Everyone joined back in at the chorus, and those not singing looked at Hope with face-splitting smiles, filled with pride. Lightning was still swaying, not only trying to support the love of her life, but because the music was flowing through her. It was natural.

_I'm looking to the sky to save me,_

_Looking for a sign of life._

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright._

_I'm looking for a complication,_

_Looking cause I'm tired of trying._

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high…_

Hope had a quick idea, he set a smirk on his face, and began picking and strumming notes as wildly as he could, creating a freestyle solo. Some of the crowd was beginning to cheer, and sing along.

_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone._

_Try to live this life my own and,_

_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone._

_Try to live this life my own…_

Hope finished the song with a flourish of notes. He turned to Fang, Sazh, and Serah. Once again he obscured the microphone so only the group could hear. "Thank you, guys. I really appreciate it." He hugged the three of them, and Fang and Serah gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lightning smiled. The crowd cheered.

Hope looked at Lightning. "Claire, can you come 'ere a sec?" She nodded and stepped towards him. "This next one is the last song. Do you know it?" He whispered the title to her, and she nodded. "Good, you're singing the female part." He smiled at her, and nodded to Snow, who brought out a second microphone, stand, and stool. Lightning looked at Hope in shock. She had no choice, he had agreed to this whole talent show because of her. She just looked at him and smiled before taking a seat on the second stool.

"Everyone should know this next one. With the help of my girlfriend, and the love of my life, this is my final song. This is Broken."

Hope slowly picked out notes on his guitar, and began to sway slightly with the music. He pressed his lips to the microphone again and sung out lowly.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_

Tears began to roll down the family's faces in unison. Hope was giving this last song his all. He had finally realized that he didn't need acceptance from everyone else, if he had his family. Lightning had realized that she made the right choice. She loved Hope with all of her being. The others finally realized that they needed Hope as much as he needed them. Lightning and Hope sang together for the first time.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_You're gone away,_

_You don't feel me anymore…_

Hope looked at Lightning, and smiled, tears streaming down his face. She had a beautiful voice. Their eyes met. Lightning kept her eyes on her boyfriend as she began.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again,_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away._

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_

The entire family, including little Dajh and Sazh's girlfriend crowded around the two and began to sing out with them as the chorus hit. Hope looked down at his guitar and kept playing.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open,_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away…_

Hope looked at his family. Everyone was openly crying, and he sang the last two lines facing them. He knew it was dangerous, but he held his back to the crowd.

_You're gone away,_

_You don't feel me anymore…_

The family embraced as Hope put his guitar down, and the crowd stood up and roared in applause. For the first time, he felt acceptance. The hug broke up, and Lightning launched herself at him. She was crying into his shoulder, as he hugged her. She looked into his eyes, and she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm begging you guys for reviews. They help me grow as a writer. I will take any and all constructive criticism., and use it to make my writing better. Til next time.**


End file.
